Por dentre dimensões
by Ariana Miller
Summary: Gaara em um ato de desespero, pede ajuda ao seu melhor amigo Naruto para encontrar uma namorada. Em meio às tentativas desastrosas algo misterioso acontece, um novo inimigo surge. As vilas novamente entram em alerta pelas chances de haver uma nova guerra. Antigos inimigos se tornam aliados, e de uma forma imprevisível, dimensões se unem por apenas um propósito...
**Por dentre dimensões**

Capitulo 1: Más notícias ou nem tanto

\- O... O... O que... você... disse? – pergunta um confuso Gaara a Kankuro.

\- O conselho decidiu que você irá se casar.

\- Mas... Por quê? – diz franzindo o cenho.

\- Eles acham que por você ser muito novo, com um casamento ganharia mais respeito. – diz colocando a mão no ombro do menor.

\- Mas...

\- Gaara, eu sei que você... – Kankuro é interrompido por um estrondo e vários gritos vindo da sala do conselho.

Na sala do conselho:

\- O QUE VOCÊS VÃO FAZER COM O GAARA?! – grita uma raivosa Temari entrando com o seu leque armado.

\- A... A... A... Acalme-se Temari-san. – diz um dos conselheiros.

\- Kuchyose no jutsu: kirikiri mai

Quando a poeira que se formou dissipa, os conselheiros viram que foram salvos pela areia do Gaara, entretanto a sala virou um caos.

\- Ga... Gaara-sama. – falam em uníssono com um misto de surpresa, alivio e medo.

\- Vocês estão bem? – pergunta o jovem Kazekage

\- Sim – respondem em coro.

\- Temari, por que você fez isso? – pergunta o ruivo em tom autoritário.

\- Ga... Gaara, eles estão tentando te casar!

\- Até que não é uma má ideia... – sussurra corado.

\- QUÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – grita Temari com estrema surpresa que toda a vila ouve.

Minutos depois do incidente, aparece um ninja informando que havia chegado uma mensagem da Godaime Hokage, e o trio vai ver o que era.

\- nunca pensei que ficaria cara a cara com a morte hoje. – diz um dos conselheiros

\- sinceramente, nunca imaginei que a Temari-san seria mais horripilante que o Shukaku. –diz outro.

Após ver o conteúdo da mensagem, os três começam a fazer os preparativos para a viagem e partem logo em seguida.

OooOooO

\- Sakura, chame o Naruto e o Sai. – comanda a Hokage.

\- sim senhora. – diz Sakura saindo para fazer o que era pedido.

\- Tsunade-sama, chegou essa mensagem de Sunagakure. – diz Shizune entrando na sala da godaime e entregando a carta a ela.

\- Interessante... – diz lendo a carta – Shizune tive uma excelente ideia. – pronuncia com um sorriso maquiavélico.

OooOooO

\- Naruto, abra a porta. - diz Sakura esmurrando a porta da casa do Naruto quase a levando a baixo.

\- só mais 5 minutos. - resmunga Naruto puxando mais os lençóis.

Desistindo de continuar a gritar, Sakura derruba a porta com um soco e entra encontrando o loiro dormindo todo desengonçado na cama.

\- môo eu mereço – diz revirando os olhos - Naruto levanta daí peste! – esbraveja Sakura chutando para o chão.

\- ahh! O que foi dessa vez? Eu estava sonhando que a Sakura ia me beijar e ... –foi interrompido por um cascudo deixando um belo e escultural galo.

\- a Tsunade-sama quer falar com a gente, Acho que é uma missão. Anda logo, vista-se.

\- espero que seja uma rank A. você já avisou o Sai? - diz Naruto se espreguiçando.

\- deixei um recado para nos encontrarmos aqui. - quando Sakura acaba de falar Sai aprece na janela.

\- bom dia Sakura, Naruto. Então o que ouve? Hm... Estou atrapalhando? – comenta Sai.

Sakura percebe o que Sai está vendo: Naruto estava só de cueca perto de suas pernas.

Ela cora e vai correndo até Sai lhe dando o mais belo dos cascudos.

\- não pense idiotices cha.

\- gomen.

\- Ahhhhh Sakura-chan.

\- anda logo, vá se vestir. – diz dando outro cascudo.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, Sakura, Sai e Naruto chegam ao seu destino.

Na sala da Hokage:

\- Ei Tsunade-baachan, Espero que não dê uma missão muito ruim. – diz Naruto com a sua característica voz gritada.

\- fique tranquilo. Vai ser uma missão de escolta.

\- Wa. Iremos escoltar quem? Uma princesa? Um senhor feudal ou alguém importante? – diz o loiro com os olhos brilhando.

\- sim, irá.

\- quem? Quem? Quem? – diz impaciente e curioso.

\- Godaime Kazekage. E o Shikamaru vai liderar a equipe.

\- mas, mas...

\- nada de "mas".

\- que problemático. – diz Shikamaru.

\- Agora vão. – diz Tsunade irritada apontando para a saída.

\- sim senhora. – diz Sakura e sai puxando Naruto para fora da sala.

\- Ahhh Tsunade-baa... – Naruto é interrompido por Sakura que tapa a sua boca.

\- que problemático. – diz Shikamaru por fim saindo da sala.

OooOooO

Nos portões de Konoha:

\- Nós iremos nos encontrar com eles na metade do caminho, nesta loja de dangos. – anuncia Shikamaru indicando em um mapa.

\- Então vamos. – diz Naruto indo na frente com os braços atrás da cabeça.

Após um bom tempo correndo, o grupo encontra a loja de dangos que fica em uma pequena vila.

\- Ei Shikamaru, esse encontro não poderia ser em uma loja de ramen. – pronuncia a última palavra com a voz arrastada.

\- Não. – responde girando os olhos – Eles chegaram. – anuncia vendo os irmãos Sabaku se aproximando.

x-xxx-x


End file.
